Gozer
Gozer is the main antagonist in the 1984 comedy film Ghostbusters, and also appeared in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Also known by her alternate title of Gozer the Gozerian among her other names: Gozer the Destructor. Volguus Zildrohar, Gozer the Traveler and Lord of the Sebouillia. She is an ancient, ultra-powerful and malignant god-like entity that sought to destroy the world using a legion of evil spirits. Gozer was worshipped as a deity by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000 BC. Gozer is without gender (though it first appears as a female in the movie). It was worshipped by the powerful Cult of Gozer. Gozer has two trusted minions – themselves worshipped as demi-gods – that are harbingers and primary agents for Its coming: Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster and Zuul, The Gatekeeper. Gozer was ranked 9th in Cinemasscre's Top 10 Baddest Bad Guys. She was portrayed by Slavitza Jovan and voiced by the late Paddi Edwards. Origins Gozer was an ancient Sumerian god from Babylonian times as well as the god of certain cultures; the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000 B.C., and he is known as "The Destructor" who would destroy worlds - taking a new "Destructor" form for each dimension, despite this it was worshiped by many people - although her popularity died out over the centuries and by the modern age, very few active worshipers of Gozer remained. History ''Ghostbusters'' By the time the Ghostbusters had started going into business Gozer had already set its sights on Earth as her next world to be destroyed - sending its demonic minions (the Gatekeeper and the Keymaster) into the mortal world to possess two human beings so as to open a portal that would allow Gozer to enter the mortal world. Ultimately the two demigods succeeded in opening the portal and Gozer emerged out of his own temple on the roof of a skyscraper - the Ghostbusters were surprised when Gozer revealed itself as a humanoid female (for much of the film the Ghostbusters were under the impression Gozer was a male, though Egon simply explained it as such "whatever it wants to be"). At any rate Ray somewhat foolishly attempts to tell Gozer to return to its own dimension and angers her, causing the god to electrocute the entire team with energy - the Ghostbusters recover and try to fight back with their proton packs but are unable to harm Gozer, who vanishes. Gozer then reveals to the team it will reappear as the "Destructor" - taking form from whatever thoughts they may form in their heads, the team manage to clear their thoughts in an effort to defeat her but Ray can't help himself.. he envisions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and within moments Gozer takes that form - a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man then starts to cause havoc in New York. In the climatic battle Stay Puft climbs the building and the Ghostbusters fry him with their proton-packs but still can't defeat the god - ultimately they are forced to cross the streams, the resulting explosion blows up Stay Puft - causing Gozer to disperse in a shower of molten marshmallow. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' In 1991, Gozer became somewhat of a memory. He even had an entire exhibit at the New York museum devoted to him. However, he was not to be just a memory. The already undead Cult of Gozer, using their Mandala magic located in four places around the city, channeled their power in order to re-create the god without a portal. It probably took them 7 years to make Gozer's return possible. A powerful ghost outbreak took place in these four Mandala locations, being caused by spirit energy flow, which led to Gozer's re-manifestation as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man right in the middle of Times Square. However, this time, the god was too weak and had no minions of his own. In order to reach full power, Gozer needed more power from Mandala, and a sacrifice of a Shandor's blood. That's why he needed Ilyssa Selwyn, the direct descendant of Ivo Shandor: the man who made Gozer's comings possible. However, Gozer's returns weren't successful. The Ghostbusters team, along with their new recruit, the Rookie, battled his Destructor Form while it tried to capture Ilyssa. While original plan was to trap Gozer using the Super Slammer (a giant, car-mounted trap), the Rookie managed to do enough damage to the god's current weak form, destroying it. With Gozer defeated, Ghostbusters believed that the Cult of Gozer is to bring him back the third time. However, Ivo Shandor became disappointed in his faith, and abandoned Gozer, intending to use Mandala's energy, released ghosts and Ilyssa as the sacrifice to become a god, taking a Destructor Form himself. Gozer's remains, in the form of a glowing skull of his female form, can be seen being held by the mayor who is possessed by the spirit of Ivo Shandor, who promptly tosses it over his back, indicating its worthlessness. This may mean that Gozer, after his second defeat, is completely destroyed or at least severely diminished. Gallery Gozer the Destructor.jpg|The Destructor aka Gozer. GozerpetsVinz.png|Gozer pets Vinz Clortho after arriving atop the Shandor Building Gozer.png|Gozer turns to face the Ghostbusters GozerGrins.png|Gozer grins before attacking. GozerAttacks.png|Gozer electrocutes the Ghostbusters Power of Gozer.jpg|Gozer demostrates her dark powers. The Destructor.JPG|Gozer the Destructor in his true or alternate Destructor form in the IDW Ghostbusters comics. Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dark Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Asexual Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Brainwashers Category:Omnipotents Category:Creature Category:Thought-Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Ghosts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainesses Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Cult Leaders